Halo Next Gen: The Spartan School
by Reith
Summary: 16 years after the Human-Covenant War, the Neo-Covenant have emerged and are exacting their vengence. Now, the new Spartan V soldiers are ready for a fight.... after the finish their homework. The entire world depends on these teens; Fire Team Nova! OCs


**]Reith: Hey readers. Time for another new and superly awesome story. YAY! Disclaimer: I don't own Halo characters or the title. **

2569…… 16 long years after the Human-Covenant War. Humanity has started thriving once again. It's funny how a devastating war has brought everyone closer and not just humans either. The Sangheili (Elites) have also begun living beside humans. They enrolled in local regiments to protect their brethren. But now life has greatly settled, even as no threat has been apparent.

But what if I told you that the entire Covenant didn't die. That half went to Installation 00 and were killed by the UNSC and The Flood. Then… I would be right. The Covenant was NOT completely obliterated. A lot stayed hidden in slipspace and now have been emerged. It has been 6 months into the war and the UNSC has been heavily hit by the Neo-Covenant several times. Now the UNSC is catching up and delivering sweet justice to them as well. These times have sparked even more genetic enhancement, trying to replicate more Spartans. After a failed Spartan IV program, the humans have turned to a small group of the new Spartan V's. How these 'little' soldiers act could change the war around. Though details are sketchy, this Spartan program hasn't been revealed to the public as of yet.

Let's travel to Earth now, to turn our attention to Avery J. Johnson High School. Nowadays all high schools have turned military, to prep anyone; even if they never join the war, to fight. They're not like military schools though, but survival, weapons and tactics based classes have been added. Now let's see….

Halo Next Gen: The Spartan School

{Chapter 1: Roll In! Presenting Fire Team Nova}

A bunch of students, the junior year, were gathered in the school's auditorium. All students wore a uniform; a jumpsuit of their own color choice with white shoulder plates, black cuffs and collar and sidearm holsters. They where waiting for the assembly to take place when a monitor came floating in the door. It flew above the children and said,

"Good morning children! 120 Jolt is here to tell you that your year head will be in shortly," It said in a chirpy, averaged-tone voice. "He is being held up at the moment, something has come up you see." As the monitor finished his sentence, the wall of the auditorium caved in and a voice blasted through.

"Sorry for hold-up kiddies!" A deep and scary voice said. Then a whole mess of aliens came through, pointing their weapons at the students. "But the Neo-Covenant is here to make sure that you're all right!" The leader, a Brute War Chieftain, declared. "Don't worry though," He walked closer to the group, "We'll make sure none of you go past your expiration dates! HA-HA!"

"Yeah, yeah!" A few Grunts assured.

The entire audience screamed, but stayed in their seats to make sure they weren't fired upon. The group had five Brutes; all wielding a Plasma Rifle or Spiker, 10 Grunts with Needlers and Plasma Pistols, 7 Jackals all with Carbines except one Beam Rifle, 2 Jump Pack Brutes with Maulers, 5 Skirmishers armed to the teeth with Needle Rifles and their leader; packing a Fuel Rod Gun that matched his golden-bronze armor. Only two students seemed to be unfazed by the close-up spectacle of the ugliest kind. One sat in the very back, cool and collect. He was a buff guy with muscles to back it up. Another stood beside the retractable bleachers, but his head was under the bleachers and out of sight. He brought his hand to his hear and pressed the skin in front of it.

"Looks like our Intel was right on," His voice sounded like any old sixteen year old guy's should.

"Ya got that right," The receiving voice responded. The first one listened to hear the Chieftain ordered three Jackals to head to the upper level of the auditorium.

"Gemini, Jackals are heading your way."

"We hear you!" Two voices replied in perfect synch.

"I'll engage first. Do not, I repeat, do NOT engage until I say."

He had a helmet in one hand; a black Nolan bike helmet that's glossy black paint shined under the fluorescents. He put the helmet on and his head came into view, but the black full-face visor was preventing a soul from seeing his face. He pressed one side of the helmet gently and it beeped, a small red light emitted from the place he touched. The beeping rapidly increased until it became constant. Then a transformation occurred. A light began from the top of his shoulders and descended on his red uniform. The uniform was replaced with bright red Spartan armor. Both of the shoulder pieces were E.V.A armor. The chest plate was the C.Q.B model and the secondary color was black. The emblem on his right shoulder armor was a white Champion star, gold detail and a blue asterisk background. The same light then enveloped his helmet and it slowly turned into an ODST helmet. The visor was not down and only the back of his head was visible. The boy turned around and right before his face came into view, the bright yellow visor slammed down.

There was now a small black box on his waist. He ripped it off and held it in his hand; the top began to emit a blue light. After staring at it for five seconds, he shook the box vigorously and an Assault Rifle flew out. He caught it and slapped it onto the side of his leg. He shook it into his open palm and a Shotgun fell out. He attached that to his back, while a Carbine and Magnum pistol also came out of the little black box. He switched the AR with the Magnum and took in a deep breath.

"Check around the stands! Leave no place left unchecked!" The Chieftain roared. Two Grunts circled around the seats. One came into view of the Spartan. He coughed and the distracted Grunt whipped his head around, looking for the source. The Spartan took this moment and sprinted up to the Grunt. He used his Assault Rifle and whacked its spike with the end of the gun. The spike came off and the Grunt fell over dead. The body was dragged under the bleachers. By now the other Grunt was in sight, he took his knife from the holster on his chest plate and threw it. The knife sailed and cut through the air and as the Grunt turned to face it, it stuck between its eyes. The Spartan ran over and retrieved it. He shook the blue blood off before sheathing it. He peeked around the corner to see all of the Neo-Covenant looking towards the entrance he was near to earlier.

'_Now's my chance'_ he thought. He slowly approached the rear flank; every single student had their eyes glued to him. He beat down two Skirmishers and three Grunts. After that, he saw one Brute slowly turn around. Knowing there was no way out; he brandished his Shotgun, came up the Brute and delivered a shell to his unprotected face. Immediately, the others turned and saw the boy in Spartan armor.

"AHHHHHHH!" The Chieftain bellowed.

"NOW STRYKE!" The boy yelled into his radio.

"You got it." The boy still in the back of the bleachers took an ear piece out of his pocket, pressed a button on it and placed it in his ear. His green uniform transformed into MJOLNIR armor.

**Bio: **Stryke McCain

**Gender: **Male

**Birth: **August 30, 2552. Jerusalem, Earth.

**Age: **17

**Spartan Number: **SN-707

**Class: **Sniper, Mechanic

**Nickname: **Longsword, Nova Two

**Height: **6ft. 2 inches, 6 ft. 5 inches in armor

**Appearance: **Green eyes, short blond hair; bulky

**Personality: **Caring and tactical

**Transformation Piece: **Ear piece

**Primary Weapon:** Sniper Rifle

**Secondary Weapons: **Battle Rifle, Designated Marksman's Rifle

**Armor: **Body – Mark VI

L. Shoulder – Hayabusa

R. Shoulder – Hayabusa

Helmet – Scout

**Colors: **Primary – Dark Green, Secondary – Brown

**Emblem: **Red Crosshair foreground, Blue Sun background

**Special Armor Attachments: **100m Radar, Plasma Shield – A small dose of plasma injected into the energy shield, causes Stryke to not appear on any plasma weapons' scope (and the Brutes are too dumb to have scoped weapons).

**Special Gear: **Hawkeye – The ear piece used to transform into Spartan armor has an attachment. It integrates with Stryke's helmet and his manual helmet zoom is a 5x zoom (A/N Like the first zoom of a sniper).

**Rank: **Captain

**AI: **N

**Battles: **85

**Motto: **Aim small, miss small.

Stryke aimed his sniper and shot down a charging Bruteand the remaining Skirmishers, before reloading. The other Spartan beat down a Jackal before a Jump Pack Brute landed behind him. It started firing at him as he turned around. Thinking fast, he speared his Assault Rifle at the Brute. The rifle shattered his armor and the nozzle was partially sticking into his gut. The boy came up and wrapped his finger around the trigger, then held the handle. The Brute raised his fist to knock the boy away, but before he could do anything, the boy started firing the AR. The bullets went through the Brute and came out the other side. After about ten bullets, it keeled over on top of him. The dead Brute had trapped the Spartan and now the Chieftain stood over him. He grinned and white drool fell from his mouth unto his visor. As the Chieftain raised his foot; a loud voice yelled,

"Popping smoke!" And in a split second, the entire auditorium became encased in a deep fog. All the aliens and students coughed in the blanket of white. The Jackals on top scanned as best as they could, but two figures dropped behind two of them. One was sleek while the other looked very bulky. The unsuspecting aliens were hit in the back of the head and died. The last Jackal looked around before a suppressed bullet pierced its skull.

"Cough! COUGH! What's going on?" The Chieftain sputtered between coughs. Then a swift figure charged at him and knocked him over. After a few more seconds, the smoke cleared and now four Spartan V s stood in front of the aliens. The red one gasped for air, the wind knocked out from the dead Brute. The sleeker Spartan held his side while the bulkier one stood behind him.

"Thanks you two." He said.

"Don't mention it," They replied in unison.

**Bio: **Geo and Jordan Gilbert

**Genders: **Male

**Birth date: **Geo - May 24, 2553 12: 22 p.m. Outer Colonies of Arcadia

Jordan – May 24, 2553 12: 52 p.m. Outer Colonies of Earth

**Age: **16

**Spartan Number: **Geo – HV-025 Jordan – CA-520

**Class: ** Geo – Heavy Weapons Specialist, Explosives

Jordan – Light Weapons Specialist, Stealth and Recon

**Nickname: **Geo – Heav, Nova Four Gemini (when both are together)

Jordan – Ghille, Nova Three Gemini (when both are together)

**Height: **Both – 5ft. 7 inches, 5ft. 9 in suits.

**Appearance: **Both have black eyes and black hair. Geo's goes up in spikes while Jordan's is short. Geo has a scar on his right cheek and Jordan is bit paler.

**Personality: **Geo – Battle ready but lazy at the same time

Jordan – Scaredy cat but has a good heart

**Transformation Piece: **Geo – Right glove Jordan – Left fingerless glove

**Primary Weapons:** Geo – Detached Machine Gun Turret (nicknamed "Zeus")

Jordan – M7S Submachine Gun, M6S Magnum

**Secondary Weapons: **Geo – Rocket Launcher (a.k.a Thor), Gravity Hammer ("Mjolnir")

Jordan – Needler, Plasma Pistol, Plasma Rifle and Spiker.

**Armor: **Geo – Body: Security

L. Shoulder: E.O.D

R. Shoulder: Scout

Helmet: Mark V

(A/N) To accommodate ammo for the turret, Geo has 3 extra clips (600 bullets, 200/chain) wrapped around his armor, so when it runs out; he simply feeds the start of a chain into the gun and the turret is full again.)

Jordan – Body: E.V.A

L. Shoulder: Scout

R. Shoulder: E.O.D

Helmet: Mark VI

**Colors: **Geo – Primary: Steel, Secondary: White

Jordan – Primary: White, Secondary: Steel

**Emblem: **Geo - White Right Energy Sword with Gold Banner background

Jordan – Green Left Energy Sword with Light Blue Thick Star background

**Special Armor Attachments: **Geo – Bulk Up: Geo has increased strength inside his armor and extra defense against bullets

Jordan – Active Camo, Heat Vision and Cold Blood – Jordan's suit doesn't radiate heat so he does not appear on radar and sensors.

**Special Gear: **Geo – Explosive Gels, Little Black Box.

Jordan – Smoke Grenades, Combat Knife. 

**Rank: **Geo – Sergeant Major Jordan – Staff Sergeant

**AI: **N/A

**Battles: **Geo – 66 Jordan - 33

**Motto: **Geo – "Always have ammo."

Jordan – "A battle avoided…. means you live for another day!"

The Chieftain sneered at four Spartans.

"Charge!" He screamed. The remaining Grunts, Brutes and last Jump Pack Brute ran towards the team.

"I've got this," Geo said. He stood in front of the others as the Neo-Covenant charged. He then mowed them down with his portable turret. They all quickly fell from the turret's awesome power and might. Jordan ran up to the three remaining Jackals. He shot down the closest with his Silenced SMG. When the other two began to fire, he pulled out his Plasma Pistol and Rifle and returned fire. The plasma bolts hammered their plasma shields. The recoil left them vulnerable and they were quickly finished off. The Chieftain looked around to see all his men dead. He then let out a loud bellow and started firing Fuel Rod shots at the three Spartans in front of him. They all dodged the shots, but Geo had some _difficulty_ dodging while toting his turret. The red one quickly took out his Carbine and aimed at the Chieftain. He fired three shots; two hit his headdress and knocked off half of it. The last shot hit him in his left eye, red blood immediately shot out.

"AHHHHH!" The Brute covered his eye. He quickly fell to his knees, still covering his wounded eye. As he saw the Spartans approach, he thought and swiftly aimed his Fuel Rod Gun at the audience.

"STOP OR I KILL THEM ALL!" he threatened.

"You can't tell us what to do." Stryke stated, aiming his DMR at the Chieftain.

"But I can," the red one said, "And I say stand down."

"But Colonel," Stryke began, but he was stopped.

"We don't put civies in the line of fire," he whispered to Stryke sternly.

"You can't do ANYTHING to stop the Neo-Covenant now!" The Chieftain laughed. He reared back his head and bellowed.

"That's right there isn't anything YOU can do." The Colonel slowly pulled a frag grenade out. While the Brute laughed at the ceiling, he quickly rolled it along the floor. It rolled between the Brute's legs and behind him. All was still for a few seconds before the grenade exploded, sending tile and fragments everywhere.

"What the?" The Chieftain turned around to the explosion.

"NOW!" The Colonel yelled, taking his pistol and delivering some shots to the Brute Chieftain's gold armor.

"Opening fire!" Stryke yelled. As the Chieftain turned around, he fired DMR rifle shots at him. The shots ignited as they hit him and they knocked off his headdress. Jordan then snuck behind the War Chieftain, using the SMG and Magnum, unloaded bullets into the back of his knees. The Chieftain screamed and fell to his knees. Geo saw the opportunity and dropped his turret. He armed himself with Gravity Hammer and charged at the enemy. As he reached the Chieftain and front flipped over him. He spun the hammer from hammer side to the blade side and whacked the Chieftain in the back. Now the Chief lay on the floor, bloody and beaten. The Colonel slowly walked up to the defeated Brute and gripped him by the collar. He raised its body as high as his arm could go.

"You will be killed for this," he said as his mouth began to bleed.

"You tell your people that," the Colonel started, with Carbine in hand, "In HELL!" He pointed against his face right between the dying alien's eyes. He released the Chieftain and brought both hands to his Carbine. The Colonel positioned himself and kneed to the back end of the gun. The muzzle once again made contact with the middle of the War Chieftain's eyes, the trigger was pulled and a plasma shot went right through his skull. The Brute lay back, dead as doornail. The Colonel knelt down and grabbed the forehead of the dead Neo-Covenant leader. His palm was against the forehead and heat emitted from his glove. When it was removed, a burn in the form a Spartan helmet remained there.

"We'll see who wins this war," he whispered.

"Don't be so glum Matt," an unknown voice said. Then a dark blue A.I appeared on the Colonel's shoulder. The A.I. had the form of a man, in his forties, with a close shave and a brazen look plaster on his face.

"Whatever you say Leo," he replied to the artificial intelligence.

**Bio: **Matt Daniels

**Gender: **Male

**Birth: **July 12, 2553. Birthplace believed to be Earth.

**Age: **16

**Spartan Number: **MK-112

**Class: **Basic Weapons Specialist, Highest Ranked Spartan V

**Nickname: **Colonel, Nova One

**Height: **5ft. 10 inches, 6 ft. even in armor

**Appearance: **Unknown

**Personality: **Depends on setting – calm during free time but serious in battle

**Transformation Piece: **Black Nolan bike helmet

**Primary Weapon:** Assault Rifle

**Secondary Weapons: ** Shotgun, Magnum Pistol and Carbine

**Armor: **Body – C.Q.B

L. Shoulder – E.V.A

R. Shoulder – E.V.A

Helmet – ODST

**Colors: **Primary – Red, Secondary – Black

**Emblem: **Champion Star foreground, Blue Asterisk background

**Special Armor Attachments: **Overshield, Sonar Vision, "Call Sign" Glove.

**Special Gear: **Combat Knife, Little Black Box

**Rank: **Colonel.

**AI: **Leo

**Battles: **120

**Motto: **No soldier should be honored for doing what is expected.

Matt breathed a sigh of relief and turned to his team.

"Good job guys," he said before grasping his side as a jolt of pain surged through his body.

"You all right boss?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah." Matt took a syringe out of his Little Black Box and injected it into his side. He inhaled as the medicine accelerated his body's healing process.

"What about them?" Geo asked, pointing at the students.

"I got it," Stryke said. He picked a gas canister from his side and tossed it into the crowd of confused and shocked students. It gave off a clear gas that out all of the students to sleep. "Got to love that blackout gas," he added.

"Come here Jolt!" Matt yelled as he jumped and grabbed the monitor. He opened Jolt's back panel and began messing with his systems.

"What are you doing?" Jolt angrily questioned, "Protocol dictates that you….." Jolt's systems went off and the now lifeless grey ball dropped with a KLUNK! The rest of Nova Team stared at their commanding officer.

"What?" He responded, "I just rebooted his systems."

"Ohh,' the others said with relief. As they began to congratulate each other, Matt returned to the dead War Chieftain. He bent down and took something on the side of the Brute's armor and stored it into his L.B.B.

"Come on," Jordan motioned as the rest of team began to exit the auditorium. Matt joined the rest of them at the doors. He looked through the glass and activated his Sonar Vision. Immediately, Matt was able to see the hall outside and beyond. As he swept his head, he saw no one.

"Go now!" He ordered.

"The bitch-run sir?" Stryke asked.

"The bitch-run." Matt confirmed. Stryke kicked the door open and high tailed it out of there. He ran fast, bringing up his knees as he sprinted.

"Out you go bro!" Jordan yelled, pushing Geo with Zeus outside. Just as Matt ran out the door, he looked back and took a breath.

"Get going kid!" Leo blasted into Matt's head. He quickly turned around and did a mad dash out to catch up with his team.

**Reith: YES! R & R! BTW the Little Black Box is an infinite storage cube I made up. Though it has infinite storage, huge objects can get stuck going in or out of it. **


End file.
